


In Full Bloom

by conqueringwill



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conqueringwill/pseuds/conqueringwill
Summary: Adokoga flowershop AU, that's all you gotta know. It'll be cute, maybe you'll cry a little, but it's gonna be great. I hope.





	In Full Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> hey! welcome to my first longform thing
> 
> how frequent will updates be? i dunno, depends on my schedule/mood
> 
> but i'll try not to keep ya hanging for too long!

_ “Oogami’s Flowers: Now Hiring! _

 

_ I need an assistant for my flower shop - I’m just so popular! Think you could be the one? _

 

_ Call me at this number: 090-867-5309! _

 

_ No expertise necessary... but it would sure be helpful!” _

 

Adonis Otogari was out of a job, at the moment. And while his family probably had the means to pay for his cost of living, that didn’t feel right to him. One day, though, while Adonis was out getting the family’s groceries, he saw that flyer fluttering through the wind, presumably having come detached from a wall. Confused, but interested, he found himself holding onto it until he made it home. After all, he didn’t actually  _ have  _ any experience, but... it couldn’t be so hard, could it?

 

After putting away his groceries, Adonis dropped himself unceremoniously onto an armchair, picking up the landline on the coffee table.  _ 0\. 9. 0. 8. 6. 7. 5. 3. 0. 9. _ The phone rang a few times, but ultimately it seemed like there wasn’t anyone on the other end; presumably, business hours had passed. Instead, he was given the shop’s answering machine.

 

_ “This is Koga Oogami, of Oogami’s Flowers! Who are you? Whaddaya want? Tell me after the tone, and make it quick; I ain’t got all day, y’know!” _

 

Beeeep.  _ Keep it cool Adonis keep it cool keep it cool all you have to do is say you want to work there. You got this. _

 

“I am Adonis Otogari. I saw your flyer. I would like to work at your shop. Thank you. Goodbye.” Well, it wasn’t exactly the most  _ eloquent  _ message, but it said everything that he needed to get across. Now, all that he could do was wait for a call back… hopefully.

 

A few days pass.

 

One afternoon, the telephone rings from on the table.  _ OOGAMI’S FLOWERS // 090-867-5309 _ , the display read. Adonis, who was otherwise rather spaced out on his armchair, suddenly jolted upright, snatching the phone off the table. Fumbling with the phone in his sudden burst of adrenaline, he hit the  _ Accept Call  _ button and put it up to his ear.

 

“Hello? Is this Oogami’s Flowers?”

 

“Huh? ‘Course it is, can’t you read caller ID? Anyway. You’re that Adonis guy, aren’t ya?”

 

“Yes, that is correct. What have you called me for?”

 

There’s a pause on the other end, then some half-audible mumbling. “ _ Wha… huh? How could he not… whatever.  _ The… the call for an assistant? You were my only applicant. So ya got the job. That sound good to ya?”

 

_ The only applicant? Great, it won’t matter that I’m not qualified.  _ “Yes. That sounds excellent to me.”

 

“Great! Sweet, thanks. Can ya start tomorrow? I wanna get to know ya as soon as I can.”

 

“That should be manageable, yes. Where are you located?”

 

“In the northern district downtown, by the Shinkai Aquarium. It ain’t a big place, but it’s pretty easy to find. I open ‘round 8, and if ya can show up by then, that’d be great.”

 

“I am not good with directions, but I will try to get there on time. Thank you, Oogami.”

 

“Alright, thanks. See ya then, Adonis.”

 

The next day.

 

It was 7:30 AM, and Koga had just pulled up to his flower shop, getting ready for another day at work… and the first day with his new assistant, Adonis. Hopefully, he’d be able to get his assorted custodial work done before he arrived.  _ Let’s see… _

 

Koga began muttering to himself, running down his list of tasks. “Alright, the daily discounts first.” Every day, the shop held a 50% discount on a different variety of flower; yesterday, it was the white hyacinth. Koga took the bouquet from out of the window display, returning it to his storeroom alongside a few other bouquets just like it. Searching the storeroom for a flower seeming to be fitting for the day, he picked out a bundle of daffodils, putting them onto the windowsill.

 

“How’s the register look…” Koga went behind the cash register, to where he spent most of his time during business hours. Opening the register, he found everything to be in order: coins in all denominations and bills up to 10,000 yen were stored in a modest supply in the drawer. The card reader booted up, appearing to be fully operational; a quick test with his own card found it to be working as expected.

 

Shutting the drawer, Koga went back out into the main space of his shop, surveying the assortment of floral arrangements on the various shelves, looking for any wilting or decomposition. This was always Koga’s least favorite part; he thought it was such a waste for the flowers to bloom so beautifully, only to wilt away without being truly appreciated.

 

Luckily for him, it didn’t appear as though any of them had suffered any degradation. They rarely did, of course, as Koga took excellent care of his flowers, but it still bothered him when he failed to keep even one alive.

 

“Just one thing left to do…” Koga pulled out his phone, logging into his Twitter account. Every day, Koga put up a new post to his account, promoting the sale of the day, as well as whatever else may be new at the shop. He snapped a picture of the daffodils out by the window, and wrote up a caption for it that he hoped would be funny.

 

_ “Not to daffo-dilly-dally, but… today’s sale is on daffodils! And if ya stop by today, you’ll be able to meat my new assistant, Adonis! Come on by!” _

 

Unfortunately, Koga didn’t quite pick up on his typo ( _ “Meat”? Really? _ ) before he hit the  _ Send  _ button… but ah well, he supposed it added a little bit of individuality to the post.

 

Now that Koga had finished all of his morning work, all he had to do was wait for Adonis to show up, and he could start his training! The time was nearly 8 AM; 7:58, in fact, so hopefully he’d be around soon.

 

...Well, as they say: Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. No sooner than he had finished his post did he hear a car pulling up at the adjacent parking lot. Looking out the window, he saw Adonis emerging from the now-parked car, walking up to the entrance.

 

Adonis opened the door, calling out to Koga… which was slightly unnecessary, given that the flower shop was really quite small, but still. “Oogami. I’ve arrived, just in time.”

 

“Ya sure did, Adonis. Welcome to the shop! It ain’t too much, but it’s my pride and joy. Ready for your first day on the job?”

 

_ Well, I’m still a little nervous, but…  _ “Yes, I think I’m ready.”

 

Koga laughed with excitement. “Alright! Let’s get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> let's see how their first day goes!
> 
> twitter - conqueringwill


End file.
